Come Clean
by Candyberry
Summary: Yoh is gone............and Anna is left alone. YohxAnna One shot [Song fic]


Come Clean

* * *

**Song fic. The song is "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. I dunno...it just seems like the right song for the story. Oh well.**

(I do not own Shaman King)

**_Sometimes when the pain __becomes too great_**

_**It seems like the only way out**_

_**Is suicide**_

_**But you should always think twice**_

_**-Candyberry**_

* * *

---------------------------------------------------- 

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the Earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no lie_

_I defy_

-------------------------------------------------------

Anna stood in the rain, heart-broken and sad. It had been an hour after Yoh was gone…………….gone from the world. She had ran from the hospital, right into the rain. She didn't care……………..he was already gone…………………….and she never even got to tell him how she feel. She sniffed.

_Flashback (when they were little kids):_

She was standing by the bridge, looking into the calm water. It was a cold and chilly night. She sighed and realized how late it was……………..she'd better get home. She started walking away when someone running bumped into her and knocked her over.

"Oh…….sorry!" the boy apologized. He had long brown hair and calm eyes.

Anna didn't say anything.

"Um……..my name is Yoh, Yoh Asakura," he said and offered her a hand.

Anna took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Again, I am so sorry," he said. "Um……………what's your name? I would really like to know your name."

The blond haired girl stared at him for a minute before speaking. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but she had a feeling that this boy won't cause any trouble.

"Anna," she simply said. "Anna Kyoyama."

"OK! Nice name! Well, I better get going now! See ya!" the boy named Yoh said and ran off.

_End flashback _

She remembered the first time they met. She didn't really care then, seeing as they were nearly strangers. Better yet, she didn't care at all.

-----------------------------------

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

----------------------------------------

The cold harsh rain pounded on her head furiously. It was making her body go numb. By now she didn't know if the drops on her face were her tears or the rain. She wanted him to come back; she wanted to scream his name. But she knew he was gone. How she hated that word. Gone. It felt so empty against her thoughts and memories.

---------------------------------------

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

--------------------------------------

_Flashback (a few days after they met):_

"Anna! Aren't you suppose to be outside playing?" her mother called from downstairs. Her daughter had locked herself in her room since yesterday. For everyone had called her a monster, they wanted to beat her up, just cause she can read minds. It wasn't fair! It was not like she can help it!

"ANNA!" her mother walked up the stairs to her room. "Anna, sweetie, you have to come out! I'm going shopping and you need to come! You can't stay in the house alone honey!" she knocked on her daughter's door.

"NO!" the blond haired girl shouted from the other side of the door.

"Look, it'll just be a few minutes, come out right now!" her mother demanded in a nice way. She knew her daughter was having a hard time……………………she was different from the rest of the kids…………………….but she can't leave her here alone.

Eventually she managed to get her out.

"Now, you wait here while I go get the groceries," her mother instructed once they were at the shop. But just as she feared, a bunch of kids came running after her, once she was alone again.

"Freak!" one kid yelled.

"Yeah! Take that!" anotherone yelled and threw rocks at her. The others joined in and started beating her up like a bunch of bullies. Anna tried to avoid as much of the punches and kicks as possible.

"Hey, leave her alone! Or I'll summon my spirit!"

"You're taking her side! This monster?" a kid said and kicked her in the knee.

"Leave her. I really WILL summon him!"

"Hmmmph! We'll be back, Asakura," the leader of the group shouted as they left. "We'll come back and take her down! And you can't do nothing about it! She's a freak! She don't belong here!"

_Wait………………Asakura? _Anna thought_. I heard this name somewhere._

"Hey, there... Anna, that's your name right?" Yoh pulled her up. She didn't say anything but stared…………………….him again. The kid she met a few days ago.

----------------------------------------

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah," Anna mumbled as she rubbed her bruises. She had a bad cut on her hand and was bleeding slightly.

"Anna, dear what happened?" her mother came back from the store carrying groceries.Anna just gave her a look that said, **what do you think?**

"Sorry, Anna honey," her mother said and quickly wrapping a cloth over the wound on her hand.

"That's the point mother!" Anna grumbled. "That's what I had been trying to say! It's better to stay in from now on!"

---------------------------------

_Cause different_

_Didn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than staying in_

-----------------------------------

"Anna, you can't stay locked in forever," Yoh said softly.

The blond haired girl turned to look at him.

"It isn't good to live a life of misery just because of what you are."

Anna continued to stare. How did he know all this? How?

"It's better to stay out than in, don't worry, all this madness would soon be over," he said as he walked away.

"Are you a friend of his?" Anna's mother asked.

Anna shook her head, still shocked about what Yoh said. How did he know so much?

------------------------------------

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

-----------------------------------

"I-I don't even know him that well," she said quietly.

"Well we'd better get you home and do something about that wound," her mother said as she gather up the bags of groceries.

Anna merely nodded and rubbed her hand.

_End flashback:_

She started walking now, where to...she did not know. But she wasn't going back, not without Yoh. The rain continued to fall, growing stronger while Anna grew weaker. It was hurting her skin.

----------------------------------

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

-----------------------------------

The walk in the rain was long. It was bringing her hair down. She watched as a girl stood under a tree looking scared.A boy came running with an umbrella. They talked for a minute before the boy took her hand and they ran...home. Anna sniffed and wiped her tears. If Yoh was still here he'd do the same. He was always there for her...he got rid of all her fears. But that accident ruined everything. She couldn't take it any longer.

-----------------------------------

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean._

----------------------------------

The next day Anna was nowhere to be seen. She had decided to go...go with Yoh. She was...gone.

-----------------------------------

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

------------------------------------

* * *

**That was something I wanted to write. Pointless but I wanted to write. And oh yeah, some of those stuff are made-up.Thank-you to all who read. Bye bye and have a nice day.**


End file.
